Where Butterflies Never Die
by MammaTurttleEH
Summary: Swideswipe never thought he had a family, especially a family who faught in the war alongside THE Optimus Prime. But what would happen if his family is kidnaped by a certain mercenary? (*cackles*) [RATED M FOR A REASON]


_**I do not own any of the transformers, except for Sirive and Marcie**_

The second Bumblebee had shot off the cuffs, Sideswipe bolted into the forest, running as fastas he canto get away from that strict femme that goesby the name Strongarm. The last thing his audio receptors heard from those two was Bumblebee calling after him. Grinning, he ran even further into the forest, dodging trees easily Ashe made his way. "Ha, they'll never catch me n-WAA!" Sideswipe suddenly tripped over a rock, failing to catch himself from falling onto his front, getting some dirt and dust all over his red chassis. Shaking his helm slightly, hoping those two didn't hear him, he slowly got up from his sudden fall and began walking.

Looking ahead as he walked, seeing that he was now walking into what seemed to be a rather large meadow surrounded by trees on the outside. A meadow in the middle of a forest? This planet was quite strange, he could say that for sure. Now walking further towards the center of the large meadow, passing through tall grass, bushes, trees, animals quickly rushing out of the mechs way as he walked. He suddenly stopping in his tracks to look around. "This place is strange.." Sideswipe said to himself aloud, looking around the tall green grass. It was almost completely silent, the only sounds he heard was the chirping of the birds that hid in the trees. "And creepy." He added, watching as a flock of birds flew overhead in the sky.

His audio receptors picked up some rustling in the tall grass near by. Sideswipe quickly scanned the area, detecting a life for of some sort, located right..behind..him. Slowly turning towards the noise, he went into stealth mode and crept slowly towards the rustling grass. Taking out his weapon carefully, moving right to where the noise and movement was in the tall grass. He slowly moved his servo towards the rustling grass waiting a few nano clicks, before quickly moving the grass, his weapon ready to kill, before seeing a baby deer that was chewing on an apple it had found somewhere.

Sighing in relief, Sideswipe lowered his weapon, putting it away as he knelt on a knee, watching the strange creature eat it's food. "Huh, strange little guy." Sideswipe said watching the animal look up at him. "Hello." He said with a friendly smile to the animal. He held out his servo towards the baby deer, watching as the small creature moved towards him, taking a sniff of his servo before looking up at him. "No harm to be." He said to the deer. The deer was just about to sniff his servo once more before suddenly running off into the forest that surrounded the meadow.

Sideswipe looked confused while the animal had ran off as if it had been scared to death. "Huh." He said looking at where the deer had left the apple it had been previously eating. Reaching out his servo again, just about to pick up the red juicy looking object, when suddenly getting tackled by something or better yet someone.

He let out a startled yelp before finding himself now on his back with a blaster to his faceplates. "Wha-" before he could make out the sentence, the bot who had its weapon charged at him spoke. "Speak your reason here, _mech_!" It was a femmes vocalized that said it. The brightness of sun shown behind the femme as he aimed her weapon ready to fire, making it hard to see the figure clearly. All he could make out of the figure was the outlines of the frame and the glaring blue optics looking at him. "I-" Sideswipe had started to say. "Silence!" The femme yelled at him with a fierce death glare. "Okay okay!" He said holding his arms up like a prisoner getting caught by the police bots. Before the femme could speak or move another voice yelled from nearby getting closer. "Optic color?" The voice asked. The femme looked closer at his faceplates before looking up. "Blue." She replied. "Insignia?" The unknown femme voice asked. The femme looked at him, her optics searching his frame before looking at his Autobot insignia on his chestplates. "Autobot." She replied. "What going on?" Sideswipe asked. "Shut up before I blast the scrap out of you!" The femme warned. "At ease, Marcie." The voice said.

The femme that kept her glare at Sideswipe lowered her weapon, transforming back to her normal servo before getting up off of Sideswipe, allowing him to scramble to his pedes. Now that the sun was out of his optics, he could see her more clearly now. Her height was just a little taller than his shoulderplates. Her frame was mostly colored in a light green with 2 red lines going down her chassis. Her faceplates was a pale shade of silver, almost like a slightly darker shade of blank white. She didn't seem to have any vehicle doors or windows on her at all. Not even tires.

Then he looked over to see another femme that looked familiar to him but he just couldn't figure out why he had seen her before. She was only a few inches taller than himself, her armor covered mostly in green and yellow. She had a violet with a yellow outline diamond shaped in the center of her chassis. Her neck and other places where the green or yellow armor didn't cover was black with neon blue energon lifelines. The top of her helm had the same violet and yellow diamond shape. Her audio receptors were yellow along with her slightly spiked shoulderplates. Her faceplates were a light shade of silver along with her servos and sharp silver talons too.

"Greetings. My name is Sirive Prime. The last femme of the primes." The green and yellow femme said to Sideswipe in a friendly gesture. "And this is Marcie, my daughter." Sirive said pointing to the smaller femme. "Im Sideswipe, I'm guessing you're new here too?" Sideswipe asked. Sirive shook her helm no. "No, we've been here many years." Sirive said. "I believe you know a prime that goes by the name Optimus Prime." She said. Sideswipe stared at her for a moment. How could she know this? "How-" before he finished, Sirive interrupted. "I've worked along side him with the Autobots in the battle against Megatron." She said. "So you're an Autobot. Good news." "Actually no, I'm neutral now. I used to be an Autobot..but then my sparkmate had... Passed onto the well of allsparks while my son was what I was told killed during battle.I never picked any side ever since the chaos happened." She said looking at a bluejay that happened to fly by with a sad expression across her faceplates. Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah, I got separated from my family during a insane battle." He said trying to make her feel any better.

Before Sirive replied, there was a loud clang heard off in the distance from the meadow, startling the bots. Sirive looked to Marcie. "Go check it out." She ordered. Marcie applied without any saying, transforming into a creature Sideswipe had never seen a bot turn into before. "Is that even a vehicle?" He asked. Marcie turned towards him. "No, its an animal, bobcat actually." She said before rushing off to where the noise had came from. "You'll have to tag along with me. Try not to cause trouble." Sirive said transforming into an animal similar to what Marcie had transformed into. "I'm guessing you're not a fan of vehicles." Sideswipe said. "Nah, I landed in a forest with my twin brother, scanned a lion. It was the first thing I saw when I picked my alt mode." She said before running off. Sideswipe had no time to reply, quickly transforming into his vehicle mode before driving after her.

As soon as they arrived, Sirive and Sideswipe transformed, seeing tracks imprinted in the dirt and grass ahead of them. Sirive transformed her right arm into a blaster and started walking. "Come on." She said, motioning for sideswipe to follow after her. Sideswipe nodded, getting out his swords before following close behind Sirive. Just when it got really silent, a dinobot appeared out of nowhere, knocking them both out of the way with a battle yell. Sideswipe had been knocked off his pedes, crashing right into a tree with a groan.

Looking up from where he was, he saw Sirive had dodged the dinobots attack, moving swiftly before jumping onto its back, before aiming her blaster at its helm. "Surrender, and we can talk it out." She said in a warning like voice. "Never!" The dinobot yelled out before backing up into a tree, knocking her off of his back. Sideswipe quickly got to his pedes, grabbing his swords in his servos before charging at the dinobot. "Hey, over her you piece of scrap!" He yelled, distracting the dinobots attention from killing its prey. "Never got your name!" Sideswipe said before throwing his sword, aiming for its left optic, only to be easily blocked by the bots arm. "It's Underbite, that was me who ate the whole city!" The dinobot called underbite yelled, charging at the red mech, leaving enough time for the green femme to leap up onto his back, her right arm shifting and transforming into what seemed to be some sort of tazer device before jabbing it in the dinobot's neck cables, tazering him completely.

The dinobot fell on its stomach with a loud clang in defeat. Sirive jumped down from Underbites back, landing on the ground, her weapon shifting back to her arm. She then looked at Sideswipe with a smile. "Nice work, maybe I'll have you tag along when other bots attack." She said. Sideswipe smiled, but before he could say thanks, he quickly shouted "behind you!" He yelled, causing the green femme to turn around just in time to be pinned down by the officers cadet, Strongarm. "Hey! Stop! She's good!" Sideswipe said as he tried to pull Strongarm off of Sirive. Strongarm shoved him away, quickly getting out her weapon before aiming it at Sirive's faceplates, the weapon charging up ready to release the energy from within. Sirive put all her strength in her legs, kicking the cadet off of her, causing Strongarm to stumble backwards with a yelp. Quickly, Sirive grabbed her arm, twisting it, causing the weapon to fall to the ground as the blue and white femme howled in pain. "Aim that weapon at me again and I will for sure slit your throat." Sirive warned in a dangerous tone.

"Hey! Stop! She's with me!" Came a voice that was yelled in the distance. Sirive glanced over towards the noise, her grip never loosening on Strongarm.

Just then, a yellow and black mech came running towards her from the trees. He held up his servos to her. "Stop, we don't mean any harm to you." The mech said to Sirive. "Wait..." Sirive said, her processor suddenly recognizing the black and yellow mech. "...Bee? She asked noticing the mech. Bumblebee stood still before realizing who the green femme was. "S-Sirive?" He said in surprise, almost in disbelief.

"Sir I don't understand. Who is she?" Strongarm asked struggling to get free from the femmes grasp. "Is this yours?" Sirive asked before roughly shoving the cadet towards Bumblebee.

He nodded as Strongarm scrambled to her pedes to stand up. ""Strongarm, this is Sirive Prime. She's Ratchets sparkmate. She helped us during the war against Megatron." Bumblebee said, looking over at Sirive, only to notice that the Autobot insignia on the green femme's left shoulderplate had been almost forcefully scratched away, causing him to frown slightly in confusion. Sirive noticed his expression on his faceplates. "What?" she asked. "Your insignia." Bumblebee said, pointing to her shoulderplate. She quickly covered the scratched insignia with a servo, turning slightly away from him. "Neutral." She said in a soft tone. "What? Why?" Bumblebee asked, completely confused.

The green femme looked off to the side, a sad expression appearing on her faceplates. "The vehicons had taken my son and Ratchet had disappeared during war. I assumed he was killed somewhere off in the distance." She said slowly. "After the war. After the chaos. I left the Autobot base-" she said. "I remember that, you told optimus that you were going to check on the lions in the meadow and you never came back." Bumblebee said, the memories of during and after the war starting to come back to his processor. He looked at her for a moment. "You lied. To Optimus Prime himself." He then said.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
